De Marauders
by Femmie1994
Summary: De Marauders beginnen aan hun vijfde jaar! Het jaar van de SLIJMBALlen, de nieuwe en oude geheimen, vriendschappen, ruzies en nieuwe liefdes. Kortom, een jaar vol gebeurtenissen! Alle personages behoren tot J.K. Rowling. Behalve: David Valom, Anne Valom, Dean en Kim Balk, Lisa Bolhout, Erik Newt, Emma Vonk, Erik Chang, Tom Pechtol en Andres Pruttel
1. Hoofdstuk 1: terug naar Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 1: Terug naar Zweinstein

"James! Sirius!" Vrolijk zwaaiend huppelde Peter naar de twee jongens toe en groette hij James zijn ouders. "Zijn jullie ook klaar voor het vijfde jaar! Dit jaar hebben we UILen, dus we zullen het dit jaar ook wel heel druk krijgen met veel huiswerk en moeilijkere lesstof enzo. Ik heb Waarzeggerij maar laten vallen, want dat wordt-" "Wow, Wormstaat. Niet te enthousiast over schoolwerk beginnen, he." Onderbrak James hem grijnzend. "We zitten nog niet eens in de trein." Vulde Sirius hem aan. "Oh, oh ja, sorry." Piepte Peter zachtjes. Hij wiebelde zenuwachtig op en neer. Hij had het geluk dat Sirius en James zijn vrienden en Remus natuurlijk ook! Peter stootte met zijn elleboog tegen James zijn arm en die deed vervolgens hetzelfde bij Sirius. "Kijk eens wie we daar hebben." Zei Peter gniffelend. "Mam, pap, wij gaan nu in de trein zitten. Ik schrijf als we zijn aangekomen." Zei James snel en met zijn drieën stapten ze de trein in. Ze zouden Remus dadelijk wel tegen komen.

"Daar heb je hem weer." Spoorde Peter de andere twee aan, wijzend op een jongen met zwarte, vettige haren die vlak voor hen liep. In zijn ene arm had hij een stapel boeken vast. Sirius trok er een saai uitziend boek tussenuit, waardoor alle boeken op de grond donderden. "Wat voor boeken heb je bij Secreetje. Vertelsels van Baker de Bard?" zei hij spottend. "Oh! Laat mij eens zien!" zei James lachend. Er waren ondertussen mensen uit hun coupé's gekomen om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. "Ik lees je wel voor Secreetje, kun jij ondertussen je andere kinderboeken oprapen." Zei James spottend. " _De Tovenaar en de Hinkelpan_ -" begon James, " _Er was eens een vriendelijke oude tovenaar, gul en wijs, die zijn toverkracht gebruikte om zijn buren te helpen_. Oh Secreetje, wat zullen je Zwaddervriendjes er niet van vinden dat je dit soort boeken leest. _Maar omdat hij de bron van zijn krachten-"_ "Geef terug Potter!" In een poging het boek uit de handen van James te grissen, liet Severus al zijn boeken opnieuw op de grond vallen. Hij kreeg het voor elkaar om het boek te pakken te krijgen en raapte snel zijn boeken bij elkaar. Toen hij door wilde lopen, zag hij door de stapel boeken niet dat Sirius zijn voet had uitgestoken, waardoor hij voor de derde keer achter elkaar al zijn boeken op de grond liet vallen. Dit keer viel hij er zelf mee bovenop en stootte zijn lip open aan een van de boeken. Severus wist niet hoe snel hij moest maken dat hij weg kwam, terwijl de drie jongens en het publiek hem uitlachten.

"Ah, daar zijn jullie." De drie jongens waren nog aan het nakletsen over de stuntelige 'Secretus', toen Remus binnen kwam en rustig op zijn plek ging zitten. "Remus! Remus! Je gelooft nooit hoe dom Secretus nu weer is geweest! Hij was ook zo ongelofelijk bang! Tot drie keer toe liet hij zijn boeken vallen! En iedereen zag hoe dom en bang hij was, en-" "WORMSTAART!" riepen de drie andere jongens tegelijk. "Je kunt ook nooit eens op een rustige manier praten he, of gewoon je mond houden." Bekte Sirius hem af. Peter trok een pruillipje en keek Remus aan voor hulp. Die haalde simpelweg zijn schouders op en nam plaats. "Leuke vakantie gehad jongens?" vroeg Remus, waarna hij een boek tevoorschijn haalde en die opende.

"Bij Merlijns ongewassen onderbroeken! Remus!" riep James opeens uit, waarna de andere drie van schrik bijna van de banken af schoven. Peter schrok zo erg dat hij drinken gemorst had. "Wat?" vroeg Remus verward. "DAT!" riep Sirius uit, die het nu ook gezien had en op een glimmende badge op de borst van Remus wees. "Oh, dat." Zei Remus, terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. "Wat? Wat? Wat? Ik zie niks?" zei Peter, die naar Remus staarde alsof hij het meest interessante leerobject was. "Ooh! Klassenoudste! Waarom heb je niks gezegd?" vroeg Peter enthousiast, terwijl hij op en neer stuiterde. "Dat is waar ook. Klassenoudste zijn dit jaar aangewezen. Oooooh! Wie zal de andere hebben?" Piepte Peter, terwijl hij niet kon stoppen met wiebelen van opwinding. "Lily Evers." Zei James. "Zeg, alleen maar omdat jij Lily de meest geweldige heks van ons jaar vind, betekent niet dat zij het wordt." Zei Sirius. "Nee, ik weet zeker dat Lily Evers het is." Zei James en wees op de coupédeur.

"Potter! Zwarts!" Lily maakte de deur open. De badge op haar borst zag eruit alsof die iedere vijf minuten schoon gemaakt werd. "Ik heb gehoord dat jullie tot drie keer toe Severus met boeken en al op de grond hebben laten vallen." Zei ze boos. Severus verscheen achter haar in de opening van de deur. "Ja, dat klopt. Maar Lily, waarom ga je met hem om? Kijk maar uit dat hij dadelijk geen sprookjes voor gaat lezen-" James stond op, liep naar Lily toe en streek een pluk haar die voor haar gezicht hing weg. "-waarom blijf je niet bij ons? AU!" Lily had James hand weg geslagen, die vervolgens tegen de coupedeur was gekomen en nu bonsde als een gek. "De kleuter hier ben jij Potter. Als je een normaal gesprek met Severus had gevoerd, dan had je geweten dat ik om dat boek had gevraagd en hij die voor mij mee had genomen. Kom Remus, we gaan rondes lopen. Severus, jij kunt beter terug gaan naar je coupé." Zei ze bazig.

James, Sirius en Peter bleven met zijn drieën stomverbaasd achter. James zijn hand was gaan bloeden, er was een snee in gekomen van de coupé deur. "Is dat nou net echt gebeurd?" vroeg James verward. Het was niet vaak dat hij met zijn mond vol tanden stond waar Lily Evers bij stond. Meestal had hij juist wat te zeggen. Het was de eerste keer dat Lily op zo'n manier op hem gereageerd had. James ging zitten, pakte een van zijn schoolboeken uit zijn koffer en zocht een goede spreuk om de snee dicht te maken. "Sirius, aan jou de eer." Zei hij tegen zijn beste vriend, die vervolgens zijn best deed om de snee te helen, maar er gebeurde niks. "Oh, oh, hier James, dan kun je het verbinden tot we op school zijn!" zei Peter snel, terwijl hij opgewonden zijn sjaal aan James gaf. James zuchtte een keer. Nou, dat moest dan maar. "Dankjewel Peter." Zei hij. Met moeite verbond James zijn eigen hand. Ach, zo lang het maar dicht bleef zitten was het prima. "Dit jaar is het laatste jaar dat Erik Chang hier nog op school zit. Wie zal er volgend jaar Aanvoerder worden van het zwerkbalteam? Vast en zeker ik!" zei James, om het onderwerp naar iets anders toe te brengen dan zijn afgang tegenover Lily.

Het was rustig in de trein. Remus en Lily waren bijna klaar met het rondje maken. Sterker nog, de coupé waar Remus zijn vrienden zaten, kwam alweer in het zicht. Er was niet veel gezegd. Ze kenden elkaar wel. Natuurlijk, zelfde jaar, zelfde afdeling, zelfde klassen. En ze werkten vaak genoeg samen tijdens de lessen, maar dat was allemaal voor school. Trouwens, hij zou James te jaloers maken als hij vaak met Lily rond zou lopen. Hij vond haar hartstikke aardig en zo, als klassenoudste zijnde, had hij ten minste een reden om Lily beter te leren kennen. "De Vertelsel van Baker de Bard zijn welk leuke verhalen, maar ze zijn op een hele kinderlijke manier geschreven." Zei hij tegen Lily. Die knikte. "Remus, ik weet je geheim." Zei ze, toen ze weer bij de coupé aan waren gekomen. "En maak je geen zorgen, niemand komt het te weten. Je geheim is veilig bij mij." Remus stond verstijfd. Hoe kon ze dat nou weten? Hij had er helemaal niks van laten merken, toch? "Ik zie je vanavond Remus! Vergeet niet dat we de eerstejaars de goede kant op moeten wijzen!" En na die worden voegde Lily zich weer vrolijk bij haar vriendinnen.

De coupédeur schoof open en ineens stond James voor Remus zijn neus. "Wat was dat allemaal? Wat heeft ze gezegd? Wat hebben jullie gedaan?" vroeg James, die Remus de coupé mee in sleurde. Nou was het een mooi moment om James voor de gek te houden. "Nou, ze kuste me opeens." Zei hij. "WAT!" James zag ineens lijkwit. "Ja, ik schrok en kuste terug." Zei hij bloedserieus. Remus keek Sirius aan. Sirius had het gelijk in de gaten, maar James werd helemaal panisch. Hij stampte op de grond en vloekte van Merlijns grijze baard tot aan zijn stinkende sokken aan toe. "James, James!" probeerde Sirius hem lachend te kalmeren. "Denk je serieus dat Remus achter jou rug om met jou grote liefde zou gaan staan zoenen?" zei Sirius grijnzend. Sirius en Remus schoten in de lach bij het zien van James verwarrend gezicht. Maar uiteindelijk lachte James toch even mee. "Nou Reem, als je maar weet dat je zo'n geintjes niet meer uit moet halen. Ik had je nog bijna vervloekt." Zei hij.

Lily moest lachen bij het verhaal dat Remus vertelde. "Echt? Je hebt het jezelf daar wel moeilijk gemaakt." Zei ze grijnzend tegen Remus. "Eerstejaars! Uitkijken! De trappen verschuiven en sommige treden moet je overslaan!" Zei Lily middenin hun gesprek. Remus grijnsde. "Nou ja, James is niet de enige die geintjes uit mag halen met anderen." Zei hij. Remus keek achterom. Die eerstejaars werden ook steeds kleiner. "Waarom zouden ze mij Klassenoudste hebben gemaakt?" vroeg hij zich hardop af. Lily haalde haar schouders op. "Misschien in de hoop dat Potter en Zwarts wat rustiger worden?" zei ze. "Hmm." Zei Remus bedenkelijk. "Dat zou me toch nooit lukken. Die twee doen altijd wat ze zelf willen." Remus en Lily gingen de eerstejaars voor naar het portretgat en lieten ze de leerlingenkamer binnen. Lily gaf een korte uitleg van waar ze wat zouden vinden en wat er de volgende ochtend zou gebeuren. "Ik zie je morgen Remus. Er is een speciaal ontbijt voor klassenoudsten." Zei ze en glimlachte. "Tot morgen." Zei Remus, waarna hij naar de slaapzaal ging die hij met zijn vrienden deelde. Hij keek naar zijn vrienden die lachend over Secretus zich aan het omkleden waren om te gaan slapen. Morgen. Morgen zou hij het hen vertellen. Het was hoog tijd. Als ze ook maar een beetje zo slim waren als Lily, hadden ze het waarschijnlijk toch wel al door.


	2. H2:Het leven van een klassenoudste

Hoofdstuk 2: Het leven van een klassenoudste

De volgende ochtend was Remus al weg voor de andere wakker werden. Hij was in de leerlingenkamer gaan zitten wachten op Lily en zoals hij verwacht had was zij ook al ruim van tevoren wakker. Ze waren de eerste twee. "Ben jij ook nerveus?" vroeg Lily, toen ze hem zag. "Ja, maar voor iets heel anders dan wat je denkt." Zei hij. Een ontbijt was maar een ontbijt. "Oh? Waarvoor dan?" Stiekem was Lily wel nieuwsgierig. Remus keek haar aan, deed zijn mond een keer open en bedacht zich. "Heeft het met je geheim te maken?" Remus knikte. "Je kunt me vertrouwen Remus, ik vertel niks. Aan niemand niet!" zei Lily en pakte Remus hand vast. Remus schrok ervan en trok zijn hand terug. Hij hield niet zo van zo'n soort contact. Lily zei er niets over, wat misschien maar beter ook was. "Mijn vrienden weten het nog niet. Hoe ben jij er achter gekomen?" vroeg hij, terwijl ze het portretgat uitliepen. "Ik ben gewoon de slimste van de klas." Zei Lily overdreven en gooide haar haren naar achteren toe. "Nee, dat is een geintje. Het viel me gewoon op dat je best vaak afwezig was. Ik heb je één keer weg zien gaan, net voordat het donker werd. Je liep naar de Beukwilg toe, drukte op de knoest en verdween. Je kwam niet terug. Die avond viel me op dat er veel gejank enzo in het bos klonk. Ik ben in de gaten gaan houden wanneer je precies weg ging en dat was altijd op dezelfde soort dag. Dus er was maar één ding mogelijk." Zei ze en glimlachte naar Remus. Remus keek haar aan. Ze had het woord weerwolf geen één keer genoemd, maar het was duidelijk dat ze daar op uit kwam. Remus glimlachte. "Dus eigenlijk heb je me bespioneerd? Maar het klopt wel wat je denkt." Zei hij. Nu zou het ieder moment kunnen gebeuren. Lily die ineens zou staan trillen, gillend weg zou lopen of tegen hem zou staan schreeuwen. Maar tot Remus zijn grote verbazing gebeurde geen van die dingen. "Ik weet ook hoe het is om anders te zijn. Kind van Dreuzelouders, weetje. Niet iedereen, zelfs niet alle Griffoendors, zijn dan blij met je en sommige laten je dat maar al te goed merken. Severus is de enige die me tot nu toe geholpen heeft. Hij is een echte goede vriend." Zo had nog nooit iemand over Sneep gepraat, bedacht Remus. Maar goed, de enige die hij ooit over Sneep hoorde praten waren James en Sirius. "Voortaan kun je mij ook als een vriend beschouwen en ik zal ook mijn best doen om voor je op te komen." Zei hij met een glimlach. "Idem. Je moet me vanavond of morgen maar eens vertellen hoe het bij je vrienden is geweest. Als je het ze vandaag gaat vertellen in ieder geval. Wat er ook gebeurd, ik sta voor je klaar."

Met zijn tweeën schoven ze eraan. Lisa Bolhout en Erik Newt van Ravenklauw zaten er al, net als Daphne Goedleers van Zwadderich en de tweeling Kim en Dean Balk van Huffelpuf. Ze wachtten alleen nog op één van de klassenoudsten van Zwadderich en op professor Anderling. Remus ging zitten en wiebelde wat zenuwachtig op en neer terwijl Lily vrolijk een gesprek aanknoopte met de tweeling uit Huffelpuf. "Zeg, ik dacht dat Griffoendors dapper hoorden te zijn." Bromde David Valom, die ineens binnen gestampt was. "Waarom zit deze dan te bibberen als een rietje?" snauwde hij. Remus keek geschrokken op. Het was stil geworden aan tafel, op het gelach van Daphne Goedleers na. "En ik ga niet aan tafel zitten met twee Modderbloedjes. Zij horen hier helemaal niet thuis!" Sneerde hij. Lily en Lisa keken elkaar aan, maar zeiden niets. Remus zou zich in ieder geval aan zijn afspraak met Lily houden en stond op. "Zij hebben ieder apart tien keer zoveel kracht en verstand dan dat jij ook zult hebben. Je kunt beter gaan zitten, Valom." Sneerde hij terug, terwijl hij ondertussen nog geen centimeter voor Valom stond. "En geloof me, met mij wil je niet graag ruzie hebben." Zei de anders zo rustige Remus. Valom hield zijn hand bij zijn toverstok en Remus wilde hetzelfde doen toen de professor binnen kwam. Zowel Remus als Valom namen plaats, nog voordat professor Anderling het in de gaten kon hebben.

Het ontbijt was niet echt een succes geworden. De spanning was om te snijden geweest. Valom en Remus hadden elkaar geen moment met rust gelaten. Zodra het ontbijt over was, waren Valom en Goedleers kwaad weg gebeend en vlogen de complimenten ineens om Remus oren heen van de anderen. Niet zozeer van Lily, maar ook van de studenten van Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf. "Dat scheelde niet veel. Gelukkig kwam professor Anderling op tijd binnen." Zei Remus tegen Lily. "Je hebt het hartstikke goed gedaan. Dankjewel." Zei Lily zachtjes tegen hem en gaf hem een knuffel. Samen met de tweeling liepen ze naar het lokaal. Kim bleef maar tegen Remus praten en Remus was dan ook blij toen hij James, Sirius en Peter zag staan. "Sorry jongens, mijn vrienden wachtten." Zei hij.

Met zijn vieren gingen ze achter in het lokaal van Geschiedenis van Toverkunst zitten. "Hoe was het ontbijtje geweest?" vroeg Sirius. Remus zag dat James zijn lippen stijf op elkaar gedrukt had uit jaloezie, maar duidelijk ook nieuwsgierig was. Remus vertelde wat er gebeurd was tussen hem en Valom en hoe de andere op hem hadden gereageerd. James en Sirius luisterden met open mond naar zijn verhaal. "Maar Reem, dat is helemaal niks voor jou. Dat is de klassenoudste die in je zit die spreekt." Zei Sirius op een zweverige manier. "Nou normaal, als iemand voor iemand op moet komen is dat een van jullie. Nu waren jullie er geen van beide. Ik denk eerder dat het daardoor komt." Zei hij. Peter tikte Remus zijn arm aan. "Er is wel iets goed van gekomen. Balk kan haar ogen niet van je afhouden." Piepte Peter opgewonden en wees op Kim. Die vanuit haar boek af en toe met haar ogen hun kant uit keek. "Nah, ik denk eerder dat ze naar James of Sirius staart." Zei hij schouderophalend. Er waren zoveel meisjes die naar James en Sirius staarden. Hij kreeg normaal niet zoveel aandacht en dat wilde hij ook helemaal niet.

Remus voelde zich niet echt op zijn gemak. Het nieuwtje dat hij tegen Valom in was gegaan was als een lopend vuurtje verspreid. Normaal was hij de stille, die anderen het woord liet doen. En Valom was, nou ja, Valom. Samen met een groepje Zwadderaars de gemeenste van de school en veel studenten waren bang voor hem, zelfs ouderejaars. Die middag liep hij met zijn vrienden van Transfiguratie naar Toverdranken. Hier was hij sinds het ontbijt bang voor geweest. Ze hadden altijd Toverdranken met de Zwadderaars. Remus liep tussen Sirius en James in, achtervolgd door Peter. Valom stond hen al op te wachten. "Nog wat te zeggen, rietje?" siste Valom. Remus glimlachte alleen maar. "Volgens mij ben jij degene die nu staat te rillen. Oh nee, wacht. Dat zijn je vriendjes." Zei hij en wees naar de jongens die achter Valom stonden. Hij grijnsde even naar Sirius en James. De jongens leken gespannen nu zij er waren. Natuurlijk kwam dat ook door Sirius en James, die hadden al heel lang een reputatie. Maar nu wisten ze dat hij ook van zich af kon bijten. Valom had zich ook omgedraaid en zag zijn vrienden daar gespannen staan. Hij rolde met zijn ogen. "Wacht maar, Rietje. Ik zal jou nog wel eens laten bibberen." Valom ging als eerste het lokaal in, gevolgd door zijn 'vrienden'. "Wauw, Reem, het is dus echt zo. Nu ben je echt een van ons." Zei James en gaf hem een klopje op zijn rug. Sirius en James liepen het lokaal in, gevolgd door Peter en de rest van de studenten. Lily stond op hem te wachten bij de deur, met Severus langs haar. Remus schudde zijn hoofd en glimlachte naar Lily, die daarop door liep en met Severus vooraan ging zitten. Remus nam zijn plaats in op de eerste de beste lege plek. Niemand zat naast hem, gelukkig. Hij had even rust nodig en zou naderhand maken dat hij als eerste weg was. Zijn eerste dag als klassenoudste begon al lekker zeg.

Natuurlijk kon Remus zijn middag niet rustig verlopen. Hoe kon dat ook anders na zo'n dag? Hij was na toverdranken als eerste weg gegaan en was naar buiten gegaan. Het was een beetje regenachtig, dus hij had sowieso niet veel mensen buiten verwacht en dat gebeurde ook niet. Hij was bij het meer tegen een boom aan gaan zitten en een boek gaan lezen over Transfiguratie, zodat hij zijn werkstuk dadelijk binnen makkelijker kon maken. Lily was al snel zwijgend naast hem komen zitten en had precies hetzelfde boek geopend. "Wat een dag, he." Zei Lily zachtjes tegen hem. "Door één actie kent iedereen ineens je naam, dat moet wel heel bizar zijn." Remus negeerde Lily, hij wilde het er helemaal niet over hebben. "Ik wilde je in ieder geval nog bedanken dat je voor me bent opgekomen." Remus glimlachte een keer naar Lily. "Ik had het beloofd. Je hebt voortaan aan mij ook een vriend." Zei Remus, die zijn boek dicht klapte. Hij kon toch niet lezen als Lily de hele tijd tegen hem praatte. "Ga je het nog aan je vrienden vertellen vandaag?" vroeg ze. Remus knikte. "Dat was ik wel van plan. Maar misschien wacht ik daar twee dagen mee. Het is bijna weer zover." Zei hij. Lily glimlachte. "Dat zou ik begrijpen, maar je kunt beter zo snel mogelijk gedaan hebben. Dan heb je het gehad en hoef je je daar geen zorgen meer om te maken." zei Lily zachtjes. "Ja, daar heb je gelijk in. Ik ga ze zoeken, voor ik me bedenk. Dankjewel Lily." Zei hij en liep vervolgens weg.

Het duurde niet lang voor Remus zijn vrienden gevonden had. Je hoefde het geluid van gelach, gegil en gegiechel maar te volgen en dan kwam je zo bij James en Sirius uit. En waar James en Sirius waren, daar was ook Peter. "Jongens, ik wil jullie even spreken, gaan jullie mee naar buiten?" vroeg hij. Zonder op te letten wat er gebeurde, draaide Remus zich om en liep weer naar buiten toe, daar was nu toch niemand. De drie jongens hadden in de gaten dat er iets was en volgden hem. Remus keek om zich heen om zeker te zijn dat niemand mee luisterde. "Ik ben een weerwolf. Daarom ben ik zo vaak ziek of afwezig." Zei hij simpelweg.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: Changs laatste jaar

Hoofdstuk 3: Changs laatste jaar

"Potter! Zwarts! Daar zijn jullie! Schiet op! We zoeken nieuwe Drijvers!" klonk er plots over het terrein heen. Sirius en James stonden nog aan de grond genageld in hun Zwerkbaloutfit en keek Remus aan. Allebei wisten ze niet goed wat ze moesten zeggen en dit maar stond Peter te rillen als een rietje. "We komen eraan, Chang!" schreeuwde James terug, waarop Chang omdraaide en terug richting het veld liep. "Vijf minuten Potter!" James keek van Sirius naar Remus en vervolgens naar Peter. "Ik- I-Ik moet nog h-huiswerk gaan maken van G-geschiedenis van Toverkunst. Begreep er niet veel van." Bracht Peter stotterend uit en hij verdween naar binnen. James keek Remus nog even aan en keek vervolgens naar Sirius. "Kom, je hoorde Chang, we moeten nu echt gaan." Zei hij, nog steeds beduusd van het onverwachte nieuws.

Sirius en James liepen snel aan, met de bezems in hun hand en lieten Remus alleen staan. "Oké." Wist Sirius uit te brengen toen ze richting het veld liepen. "Dat was-" begon James. Maar allebei wisten ze niet goed wat ze moesten zeggen. "Het –eh- hoe zeg je dat nou. Het maakt veel dingen wel duidelijk?" Bedacht James. "Ja, hoe vaak hij afwezig is geweest." "Als je gaat bedenken wanneer dat het precies was." "Vorig jaar was hij pas een dag later op school." "Ja, maar toen was het ook volle maan." "Dat ik dat nooit gezien heb." Net voor het veld bleven de jongens even stil staan. "Wat doen we nu? Weerwolven zijn gevaarlijk, maar hij is wel een goede vriend." Zei James vertwijfeld. Hoe vaak dat ze wel niet met zijn vieren bij elkaar hebben gelogeerd. En al die tijd hadden ze een weerwolf in hun midden gehad. "Potter! Zwarts! Niet treuzelen! De nieuwelingen komen er al over een kwartier!" snauwde Chang.

Sirius en James sloten zich aan bij hun team. James was een Jager, samen met Erik Chang en sinds een jaar terug was Anne Valom deel van hun drietal geworden. Iedereen kende Anne daarvoor als 'zusje van', maar daar had ze zelf wel verandering in gebracht. James kon zich geen beter trio voorstellen. Het zou dan ook een hele zoektocht worden volgend jaar, als Erik niet meer mee kon doen. Anne was luidkeels aan het kwebbelen met Emma Vonk, hun Zoeker. De twee waren beste vriendinnen, als sinds hun eerste jaar en waren onafscheidelijk. En dan had je nog Sirius, Sirius had het makkelijkste klusje. Hij was Wachter. Hij hoefde nooit heel erg actief te zijn tijdens de wedstrijden, aangezien ze goede Jagers hadden. Het punt was wel dat Sirius maar 6 van de 10 Slurken hield, de andere gingen erin.

"Jongens-" zei Chang, waardoor het stil werd. Anne en Emma hoestten heel overdreven. "-en dames-" zei Erik, met een overdreven buiging naar de twee giechelende meisjes toe. "-Dit jaar wordt mijn jaar. Ik bedoel ons jaar. Dit jaar krijgen wij weer de Zwerkbalcup in onze handen! Ik voel het gewoon! Als Aanvoerder is het mij nog nooit gelukt, maar in mijn tweede jaar op Zweinstein wel! Het is belangrijk voor mij, en voor ons allemaal natuurlijk, maar vooral voor mij, dat we dit jaar de Zweinstein Cup te pakken krijgen! Bij de wedstrijden zal een scout van London Airforce komen zitten om mij te beoordelen. Als we de cup te pakken krijgen is er een grote kans dat ik volgend jaar bij de London Airforce mag komen! Geen druk, absoluut niet, maar we gaan er hoe dan ook voor zorgen dat we dit jaar die Cup te pakken krijgen!" Pepte Chang zijn team op. James keek Sirius even aan. "London Airforce?" fluisterde hij gniffelend. Dat was een van de slechtste clubs. Pullover United, dan zou hij veel meer bewondering voor Chang hebben. Maar de London Airforce was helemaal niks voor Pullover. "Over vijf minuten komen de kanshebbers voor onze twee open plaatse als Drijvers. We gaan met zijn allen ons best doen om een goed team bij elkaar te krijgen voor dit jaar.

Het duurde ruim een uur voor ze vijf kanshebbers over hadden voor de twee plaatsen. Het team kwam met zijn vijven bij elkaar om het te bespreken en voors en tegens voor ieder persoon te bekijken. "Iedereen mee eens?" vroeg Chang. Het team ging opgesteld staan. Chang nam weer het woord. "Dit jaar is een belangrijk jaar voor ons allemaal. Het hele team zal verwacht worden om op maandag, woensdag en vrijdag in de avond te komen trainen. Dit zal steeds van 7 tot 9 zijn. Het kan zijn dat we langer doorgaan, in de weekenden train, of extra dagen in de week pakken. Tijdens de vakanties blijf je op school, zodat we kunnen trainen. Iemand die dit niet aan kan of graag met kerst thuis wil zijn, moven." Zei Chang, om de vijf overgebleven kandidaten een kans te geven om zich nog te bedenken. James keek Sirius aan en zuchtte even. Dit wisten zij ook nog niet. En ze hadden nog wel kerst bij James thuis gepland. Van de vijf Griffoendors, verdween er een tweedejaars. "Sorry, ik wil wel in mijn vrije tijd ook echt vrij zijn en met kerst gewoon naar huis." Was zijn excuus en de jongen vertrok. "Nog meer?" vroeg Chang en keek de andere vier jongens één voor één aan. "Mooi! Onze twee nieuwe Drijvers zijn Tom Pechtol en Andres Pruttel." Zei Chang. De twee jongens maakten een vreugdedansje en Sirius schaterde het uit van het lachen. James voegde zich doodleuk bij de twee jongens en begon met ze mee te dansen. "We gaan nog een half uur langer trainen, om met elkaar kennis te kunnen maken." Beval Chang. Van alle kanten hoorde je gekreun van de andere spelers. Maar toch stapten ze één voor één hun bezems op om nog een half uur flink te trainen.

Na de training liep het nieuwe team moe, modderig en zelfs wat pijnlijk naar de Grote Zaal toe, waar ze met zijn allen plaats namen om te gaan zitten eten. "Op de eerste dag van school al in het nieuwe Zwerkbalteam, kicken!" Zei Tom enthousiast. Andres knikte en laadde zijn bord vol. "Ja, echt he! Maar je kon je er vorig jaar ook al voor opgeven." James grijnsde. "Andres zijn droom komt uit. Hoe vaak hij vorig jaar wel niet met Sirius en mij heeft samengewerkt en over een plekje in het team smeekte." Zei hij lachend tegen Chang. Maar tot hun verbazing zat Chang gewoon aan tafel te slapen, met een stuk wortel in zijn hand. "Zeg Anne-" begon Tom toen ineens. "-ben jij niet het zusje van-" Zijn zin werd afgekapt door alle teamleden tegelijk. "Oe, Tom, hebben we je gered van de grootste fout die je kunt maken. Zie je, je moet de naam niet noemen van degene die je net wilde noemen. Tenzij je wilt dat je gezicht vol puisten komt te zitten of dat je gaat staan dansen waar iedereen bij is." Zei James en ze begonnen met zijn allen te lachen. Chang schrok er wakker van en lachte net zo hard mee. Het water kwam uit Emma's neus gesprongen toen ze dat zag. "Jongens-" het stopwoordje van Chang zorgde iedere keer gelijk voor stilte, "-ik wil toosten op een heel mooi Zwerkbaljaar dat wij nog voor de boeg hebben." Zei hij. Met zijn allen hieven ze het glas en dronken ze erop. "En nu wil ik het wel eens weten Tom. Er is een schilderij in Zweinstein met daarin ridder Pechtol. Is dat familie van je?" zei Chang daarna. Zo ging het de hele avond nog door met de geintjes over de families van iedereen, tot aan de Zwarts aan toe.

Wat slaperig liepen Sirius en James terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Een hele avond gehad zonder over Remus na te hoeven denken. Maar nu dat het eten langzaam zakte en ze de drukte van het team niet meer over zich heen hadden, liepen ze wat treurig naar de leerlingenkamer toe. "Wat moeten we er nu mee doen?" Begon James, zonder ook maar überhaupt een idee te geven waar hij het over had. "Ik weet het niet. Hij blijft toch onze vriend, nietwaar?" "Zouden de leraren het weten?" "Tuurlijk! Professor Perkamentus in ieder geval!" "Ik denk dat professor Tevenaar het ook weet. Of het hem verteld is of niet." "Duh, hij geef Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Hij-" "Potter!" Sirius werd midden in zijn zin onderbroken toen Lily Evers verscheen. "Ik eh-" zei Sirius en ging ervandoor.

Midden op de trap bleef James stil staan, Lily kwam naar hem toe gelopen. "Hoi Lily." Zei hij met een glimlach naar het meisje. "Er valt niks te lachen, Potter. Heb je enig idee hoe rot Remus zich nu voelt?" snauwde Lily boos. "Ik- eh- weet niet waar je het over hebt." Verweerde James zich, niet wetende dat Lily het al lang wist. "Je weet maar als te goed waar ik het over heb, Potter. Hij vertelt jou iets en dan behandel jij hem, ZO! Je zegt niets, je laat niet merken wat je denkt! Niet is erger dan niet weten!" snauwde Lily, terwijl ze dichterbij kwam staan. James keek war verdwaasd. "Wacht, wat? Hij vertelt mij iets? Wat denk jij dat hij mij verteld heeft?" vroeg James, terwijl het nu wat duidelijker voor hem begon te worden. "Hij vertrouwt jou Potter. En datzelfde geldt voor Pippeling en Zwarts. Hij vertelt jou in vertrouwen wat zijn geheim is en je zegt niets. Je gaat er vandoor om te Zwerkballen. Is die stomme sport belangrijker dan je vrienden?" vroeg Lily, die iets rustiger leek te worden. "Nee, natuurlijk niet. Ik kan er niets aan doen dat jij het wel zag aankomen en wij niet. Jij bent gewoon slimmer dan ons. Het kwam totaal onverwacht. Sirius en ik hadden allebei geen idee hoe we hierop moeten reageren. Het feit dat hij is wat hij is, zorgt ervoor dat iets wat ons van kleins af aan geleerd is niet altijd klopt. Dat besef je dan op zo'n moment pas. Het draait in tegen iets wat je dacht te weten. Jij bent opgevoed door Dreuzels, dus jij hebt dat misschien niet zo in de gaten." Zei James opgefokt. Lily kwam een paar stappen naar beneden gelopen. "Hoe bedoel je, zo opgevoed?" zei Lily bedenkelijk. Ze deed duidelijk haar best om hem te begrijpen. "Nou, van kleins af aan leren wij dat weerwolven gevaarlijk zijn, dat we niet buiten mogen komen met volle maan en dat we zo ver mogelijk bij welke weerwolf dan ook uit de buurt moeten blijven. Als weerwolven eenmaal veranderd zijn, moet je ze hetzelfde zien als wilde dieren, onverwachts en onbetrouwbaar. Maar we kennen Remus al zo lang, die zal altijd vrienden met ons blijven. Het is alleen wennen dat we dit-" James werd midden in zijn zin afgekapt door Lily.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Lichtpuntje in het duister

Hoofdstuk 4: Lichtpuntje in een duistere familie

Sirius viel achterover van de bank af toen James vertelde wat er gebeurd was. Hij zat in de eetzaal op een van de bankjes die hij om had laten vallen. Links en recht van hem krabbelden mensen overeind die dankzij hem van de bankjes gekukeld waren. "Oh James! Eindelijk! Lily is voor je charmes gevallen!" zei hij en hield een hand tegen zijn voorhoofd aan, alsof hij zelf bijna flauw ging vallen. "Doe normaal, kom gewoon zitten." Siste James. Sirius werd aan zijn gewaad weer op het bankje getrokken. "En na de kus? Wat gebeurde er toen?" vroeg Sirius, snakkend naar meer van dit zoetsappig verhaal. "Niks. Ze keek me aan, sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en liep weg." Zei James sip en roerde met zijn vork door zijn glas pompoensap heen. "Wauw, dat was een anticlimax zeg." Mompelde Sirius. "Hebben jullie nog iets tegen elkaar gezegd? Of heb je haar vanochtend nog gezien?" James schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik hoop dat we straks met Bezweringen samen kunnen werken. Dan kan ik met haar praten." Zei James. Sirius klopte James ietwat harthandig op zijn rug. "Je hebt het er maar moeilijk mee he. Als je nou net zo als mij was, dan had je keuze genoeg. Ze houden gewoon allemaal van mij, want ik ben: mysterieus." Zei hij. James moest lachen. "Nee, echt waar. Emilia zei dat de laatste keer tegen mij. Ze vond me mysterieus en daarom was ik zo aantrekkelijk." Zei hij, zich overdreven mooi makend. Ze stonden op en liepen richting Bezweringen. "Ik kom er zo aan. Ik ben iets vergeten." Zei hij en liet James in zijn eentje doorlopen.

Sirius was alleen niks vergeten. Hij had iets gezien waar de rest allemaal zo langs was gelopen. Sirius wachtte tot de gang leeg was. Niemand vond een afgang leuk. Er stond iemand doodstil met de helm van een ridder op haar hoofd. Sirius haalde de helm er af en zette die terug op het harnas van de ridder. "Anne! Gaat het?" vroeg hij. Het meisje zei niets en bewoog niet. "Tuurlijk, Valom heeft je Verstijfd. Wat was de tegenbezwering ook alweer." Mompelde hij. Er kwam een geluidje van het Verstijfde meisje af, alsof die het wist en hem het antwoord probeerde te geven. "Was het niet Valom? Ik dacht dat je het verder met iedereen kon vinden." Zei hij. Het meisje maakte weer hetzelfde geluidje. "Zeg maar niks hoor, ik weet hoe het is om zo'n Duistere familie te hebben. En wij zijn er de dupe van." Hij zette zijn tas op de grond en rommelde erin. "Wel raar dat Emma er niet bij is. Ik dacht dat jullie onafscheidelijk waren." Hij haalde een toverboek uit zijn tas. "Aha!" Riep hij uit. "Of Eureka!" Hij las de spreuk en nog eens en nog eens. "Merlijns baard. Die spreuk heb ik nog nooit gedaan." Zei hij. En dat was nog beneden SLIJMBAL niveau, sterker nog de Verstijfspreuk leerde je in je eerste jaar al. "Hou je vast, Anne, hier komt het." Zei hij en haalde zijn toverstok te voorschijn.

Hij gebruikte de Anti-Verstijf spreuk op Anne en het werkte. "Achter je!" riep Anne, toen ze alles weer kon. Sirius draaide zich om maar werd naar achter gesmeten door een spreuk die Valom op hem af stuurde. Sirius kwam met een harde bons tegen de muur aan en greep daarna gelijk zijn toverstok. "Valom! Sneep! Stelletje minkukels." Snauwde hij en blies hen vervolgens naar achteren met een spreuk. "Waar zijn je bijdehante vriendjes, Zwarts? Vooral die sjofele. Met hem heb ik nog een appeltje te schillen." Zei Valom. Sirius ging rechtop staan, zodat hij niet meer in duelleerpositie stond. "Ah, jij hebt Anne erin laten trappen om bij mij uit te komen en waar ik ben, is Remus?" zei hij. "En jij Secreetje. Kom je James terugpakken voor wat Lily met hem gedaan heeft? Want ja, waar ik ben, zijn mijn vrienden natuurlijk ook altijd." Zei hij en haalde zijn schouders op. Severus vuurde dit keer een spreuk op hem af. Hij duwde Anne achter zich en blokkeerde de spreuk. Kijk, dat was in ieder geval iets wat hij goed kon, duelleren. "Was dat alles wat jullie hebben? Is het nu mijn beurt?" vroeg hij grijnzend. "Tien punten aftrek voor Anne, omdat ze te zwak is haarzelf te verdedigen en tien punten aftrek voor Zwarts, omdat je gewoon zo'n onuitstaanbare kwal bent." Zei Valom. "Dat kun je niet doen." Zei Sirius beledigd. David Valom wees op de klassenoudste badge op zijn borst. "Oh, tuurlijk. Nu snap ik waarom Secretus met je omgaat." Zei hij, waarop hij nog eens tien punten aftrek kreeg van Valom. De twee jongens stuurden beide een spreuk op hem af die Sirius blokkeerde. Lachend vuurde Sirius spreuken terug die allebei hun doel raakten. Sirius keek lachend toe hoe de twee jongens kruipend overeind wisten te komen en hun toverstokken pakten. Dit keer was Sirius te laat met reageren. Er kwamen twee krachtige Lamstralen op hem af gevlogen, die hem raakten en vervolgens naar achteren smeten, tegen Anne aan en vervolgens vielen ze ook nog eens bovenop het omgevallen harnas. Verlamd van de Lamstralen keek Sirius woest toe hoe Sneep en Valom er vandoor gingen.

"He Sirius!" Hoorde hij plots achter zich. Erik Chang was eraan komen lopen. "Wat is er aan de hand? " vroeg hij verdwaasd. Sirius probeerde duidelijk te maken wat er aan de hand was, maar hij kon niks. Erik had het al snel door. "Enervatio!" Sirius kwam overeind, draaide zich om en haalde Anne van het harnas af. "Het waren Valom en Sneep." Gromde hij. Chang wist genoeg. "Wacht, ik breng haar wel naar de ziekenzaal, ga jij Emma maar halen. Die zal wel willen weten waar ze is." Zei hij. Sirius knikte en liep weg. Hij klopte op de deur van Toverdranken. "Sorry professor. Maar mag ik Emma meenemen?" vroeg hij netjes aan professor Slakhoorn. "Maar natuurlijk, mijn beste jongen. Emma, morgen een werkstuk van 80 centimeter lang over eenhoornhaar inleveren, niet vergeten he." Geschokt kwam Emma naar buiten gelopen. "Wat is er? Is er iets met Anne?" vroeg ze meteen. Sirius knikte. "Valom en Sneep hadden haar Verstijfd. Ik heb haar bevrijd maar toen werden we weer door hen aangevallen. Ik kwam Chang tegen en die brengt haar naar de ziekenzaal." Zei hij. Emma glimlachte even naar hem. "Dankjewel Sirius." Zei ze zachtjes.

Toen Sirius en Emma bij de ziekenzaal aankwamen hoorden ze hoe Erik zijn best deed om het verhaal uit te leggen. Anne was nog niet bij bewustzijn. "Stel jij het team op de hoogte? Dan blijven wij wel even bij Anne." Zei Emma tegen Erik. "Ja, dat is een goed idee." Erik verdween. "Kan een van jullie uitleggen wat er precies gebeurd is?" vroeg madame Plijster, die net een goedje op de lelijke hoofdwond smeerde die Anne had opgelopen. "Nou, ik zag dat ze Verstijfd was en heb haar daaruit gehaald. Maar toen werden we opnieuw aangevallen door-" Sirius keek even naar Anne. Hij wist dat Anne best gesteld was op haar familie, ook al waren ze zo gemeen. Dus het was aan haar of ze haar broer wilde verraden. "-door twee zwadderaars." Besloot hij zijn verhaal. "Ze stuurden twee Lamstralen op me af en bliezen me zo achterover tegen Anne aan. Die is toen bovenop het harnas gevallen." Zei hij. "Ga liggen!" beval madame Plijster hem. "Twee Lamstralen!" Sirius werd een van de bedden op geduwd om onderzocht te worden. "Ik heb niks! Ik maak me eerder zorgen om Anne!" protesteerde Sirius. Maar het werkte niet.

Ineens kwam het team binnen stormen. James kwam als eerste binnen, gevolg door Erik en daarop volgden Tom en Andres, die ietwat onzeker leken. Sirius probeerde overeind te komen, aangezien er met hem toch niks aan de hand was, maar werd opnieuw weer terug geduwd. "Wat is er met jou?" vroeg James geschrokken. "Met mij niks! Dat mens werd helemaal panisch toen ik over de Lamstralen vertelde! Maar het is meer Anne om wie ze zich moet bekommeren! Dat is degene hier met de hoofdwond. Ik herstel wel hoor!" protesteerde hij weer even hard.

"Sirius." Klonk het ineens heel zachtjes. "Sirius, ze gaan er vandoor!" klonk het wat luider en plots kwam Anne overeind. Sirius sprong op uit zijn bed en duwde Anne dit keer terug. "Anne, je bent in de ziekenzaal." Zei hij zachtjes tegen haar. "We pakken ze wel een andere keer terug, dat is beloofd. En met Zwerkbal laten we al helemaal niks meer van ze heel." Zei hij zachtjes en glimlachte naar haar. Anne glimlachte terug. "Dankjewel Sirius, dat je me zo geholpen hebt." Zei het meisje wat zwakjes tegen hem. "En nu is het tijd voor rust! Mevrouw Valom moet slapen om te herstellen. En jij meneer Zwarts, kom na het eten terug om te controleren of alles goed gaat." Zei madame Plijster, waarna ze hen, op Emma na, allemaal uit de ziekenzaal stuurde. "Ik kom straks nog even terug." Beloofde Sirius aan Anne en Emma.

Iedereen ging weer zijn eigen kant op. James en Sirius vertrokken naar de leerlingenkamer, waar Peter hun vaste plekje al bezet hield. "Wat was er aan de hand?" piepte Peter, waarna James en Sirius het hele verhaal vertelden. "Ik hoop dat alles goed komt met Anne." Zei Sirius zachtjes, waarna hij in het vuur keek waar ze bij zaten. "Oh, Sirius, ben je verliefd?" vroeg James plagend. Sirius keek op. "Nee." Zei hij beledigd. "Oh echt wel, ik kan het aan je zien!" "Nee, echt niet!" "Sirius en Anne, zaten in een hoekje-" "Nee! Zij is het zwarte schaap van haar familie, net als ik. Daarom heb ik het gevoel dat ik wat meer op haar moet letten. We zitten in hetzelfde schuitje, dat is alles." Zei Sirius beledigd. "K-U-S-S-E-N-D." Sirius gooide een boek naar James toe. "Ik zeg toch, nee. Trouwens, dit jaar wordt het toch te druk voor meisjes. We moeten wel onze SLIJMBALlen halen en de Zwerkbalcup winnen." Probeerde Sirius het gesprek op een einde te krijgen. "Zullen we dan maar eens aan ons werkstuk voor Toverdranken beginnen?" vroeg James. Maar uiteindelijk werd er helemaal niks aan gedaan en versloeg Sirius James met ene potje Toverschaak, terwijl Peter opgewonden hem aan het toejuichen was.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: een rat in de val

Hoofdstuk 5: een rat in de val

"Hoe gaat het nu met Anne?" piepte Peter, toen Sirius en James 's avonds terug kwamen van de ziekenzaal. "Al wat beter. Ze weet weer wat er precies gebeurd is en was best boos op Valom." Zei James, terwijl hij op een fauteuil neerplofte."Logisch ook. Zou ik ook zijn." Zei Sirius en gooide een papiertje in het vuur. Hij scheurde het volgend papiertje in stukjes en gooide die één voor één de snippertjes in het vuur. Het was stil. "Denk je aan haar?" vroeg Peter voorzichtig, toen Sirius in het vuur bleef staren. "Nee." Zei Sirius, opnieuw beledigd. "Ik denk aan Remus. Heeft iemand hem nog gesproken?" vroeg hij aan de andere twee, die allebei hun hoofd schudden. "Vanavond is het volle maan en hij weet nog niet eens of zijn vrienden wel nog steeds zijn vrienden zijn." Mompelde James treurig. Lily had helemaal gelijk gehad. Peter keek van de een naar de ander. Ze hadden helemaal gelijk. Hijzelf had staan bibberen en was angstig weg gelopen. "Maar we zijn toch nog steeds zijn vrienden, toch?" vroeg Peter aan de andere twee, die knikten allebei. "We kunnen maar beter naar bed gaan. Dan is de nacht eerder voorbij en kunnen we morgen zo vroeg mogelijk naar Remus gaan zoeken." Stelde James voor. Sirius en Peter knikten en liepen James achterna de slaapzaal op. Het duurde niet lang voor ze alle drie in bed lagen, maar het duurde heel wat langer voor ze alle drie eindelijk sliepen.

Peter had gedaan alsof hij sliep en had in de gaten gehouden of James en Sirius sliepen. Hij haalde diep adem en stapte in zijn sloffen. Oké, normaal waren James en Sirius de twee stoere, dappere Griffoendors en twee dagen geleden had ook Remus de eer gehad om zichzelf een ware Griffoendor te kunnen noemen, nu hij nog. Hij zou als eerste Remus gaan zoeken en het goedmaken. Hij trok zijn ochtendjas aan en knoopte die goed stevig dicht. Hij greep zijn toverstok. "Lumos." Zei hij zachtjes en er verscheen een lichtje aan zijn stok. Hij verliet de slaapzaal, de leerlingenkamer en vervolgens de hele zevende verdieping. Hij moest uitkijken dat leraren of de geesten hem niet zagen. En als hij Foppe tegen kwam, dan was hij al helemaal de klos.

De treden kraakten, terwijl Peter zachtjes voetje voor voetje de trappen af liep. Zoef! Ineens kwam Foppe kijken. "Woeiiiiii! Student uit bed! Alarm! Alarm! Student uit bed!" riep de geest zo luid als hij maar kon. Hij zoefde verder en sloeg daar nog een keer alarm. Peter zette het op een loopje, wilde de hoek om draaien, maar schoot vervolgens terug toen professor Slakhoorn daar langs kwam gelopen. Snel verstopte hij zich in een kast. "Waar dan Foppe? Oh waardeloos spook dat je bent." Mopperde de professor en liep slaperig weer terug. Peter kwam uit de kast gekropen en keek om zich heen. Ineens kreeg hij een heel raar gevoel door zijn hele lichaam heen. "Ah! Goedemorgen jongeheer Pippeling. Want bent u vroeg op." Zei Haast-Onthoofde-Henk vrolijk. Peter sloeg een hand voor zijn mond. Hij was door een geest geen gelopen! Zoef! Daar kwam Foppe weer aan! "Alarm! Alarm! Student uit bed! ALAAAAAARM!" schreeuwde Foppe hard.

Zo hard als Peter kon rende hij naar beneden. Trap na trap rende hij. Plots struikelde hij en viel de laatste paar treeën naar beneden toe. Daar verschool hij zich achter een harnas. "Foppe, als je nog één keer vals alarm slaat, dan gaan we jou laten verbannen!" waarschuwde professor Tevenaar. "Ja, kunnen we dat niet nu alvast doen?" vroeg professor Slakhoorn. "Ik dien morgen mijn aanvraag in bij het Schoolhoofd!" Klaagde hij. Haast-Onthoofde-Henk kwam voorbij. "Mijn waardige heren, hoe verschrikkelijk vervelend hij af en toe ook is, Foppe heeft wel gelijk. Ik kwam jongeheer Pippeling net tegen op de trappen." Zei Haast-Onthoofde-Henk beleefd. Peter probeerde zo zachtjes mogelijk te ademen, maar hij raakte alleen maar in paniek. Hij was erbij! Hoe deden Sirius en James dat dan toch? Zonder gepakt te worden!

De twee docenten waren ieder hun eigen kant op gegaan. Nu was het Peter zijn kans om naar buiten te glippen. En het lukte! "Woehoe!" juichte hij, toen hij buiten aankwam. Oké, en nu? Hij wist niet veel over weerwolven, alleen dat ze heel erg gevaarlijk konden zijn. Maar Remus was een goede vriend, dus weerwolf Remus zou hem ook niets doen? En hoe herkende hij eigenlijk een weerwolf? Peter wist het niet precies. Hij beet op zijn nagels en zette heel voorzichtig een stapje richting het Verboden Bos. Daar zouden de weerwolven wel zitten toch? Peter plaste uit angst in zijn broek toen hij het gehuil van een weerwolf hoorde en stond als verstijfd. Oh nee, oh nee, dit had hij toch beter niet kunnen doen. Dit had hij veel beter over kunnen laten aan Sirius en James. Maar hij kon nu niet meer terug. Hij zou er wel komen! Hij zette stapje voor stapje, zover hij durfde. Hij liep verder richting het verboden bos toen hij de Beukwilg zag. Wat raar, het waaide zo ontzettend hard, maar de normaal zo beukerige Beukwilg stond stokstijf stil. Hij liep dichter naar de boom toe en er gebeurde weer niks. Als je te dicht bij de Beukwilg kwam, werd hij normaal heel boos en ging hij met takken en bladeren slaan. Het viel hem op dat er een gat onder bij de boomstam zat. Een gat net groot genoeg om iemand in te passen. Al was Peter wel iets dikker dan de normale studenten. Hij liep naar het gat toe en ging op zijn knieën zitten. Ja! Dat was het! Dat wist hij zeker! Achter het gat zat namelijk een tunnel, groot genoeg voor iemand om er doorheen te kunnen lopen! Hij kroop in het gat en hees zich er doorheen.

Het lukte niet, halverwege kwam Peter vast te zitten. Zijn hoofd en zijn armen waren door het gat heen, maar dat was het. Heen en terug, maar hij zat helemaal vast! Hoe kon dat nou? In de gang hoorde hij het weerzinwekkend gejank van een weerwolf. En het was tot dan dat hij zich een belangrijk stukje lesstof herinnerde wat hij vanmiddag gelezen had. Een weerwolf die eenmaal getransformeerd was, kon zelfs zijn beste vrienden doden. Peter had zich wat meer proberen te verdiepen in weerwolven, maar was dit vergeten. Hij beet op zijn lip. Wat nou als die weerwolf deze kant op kwam? Wat nou als er niemand kwam die hem hieruit kon halen? Zou hij nu dood gaan? Peter moest moeite doen om niet te gillen van angst.

Peter jammerde van de angst, terwijl het gegrom en gejank in de echo alleen maar harder en dichterbij klonk te komen. Hoe erg kon je jezelf in de nesten werken? Dit zou hij toch niet overleven? Hoe kon dat ook? Ineens voelde hij iets aan zijn voeten trekken en gilde hij het uit van de angst. De weerwolf kwam op het geluid af, waardoor hij nog harder begon te schreeuwen. Het zand dat hem tegenhield schoot los en Peter kwam met een plof op de grond terecht. Hij krabbelde overeind en probeerde het zand weg te kloppen toen hij de weerwolf aan zag komen. "Help me eruit! Snel!" riep hij naar boven, zonder ook maar enig idee te hebben wie hem had geholpen om los te komen. "HELP!" Er kwamen twee handen tevoorschijn en Peter pakte ze vast. Hij werd uit het gat gesleurd en net op tijd. Achter zich hoorde hij kaken op elkaar slaan. De weerwolf probeerde uit het gat te komen, maar voor de volgroeide weerwolf was het gat veel te klein en kon hij er niet bij komen.

"Hoe haal je het in je hoofd, Wormstaart!" Zei James boos. "Heb je dan niks geleerd!" vulde Sirius woest aan. Peter snikte schuifelend op en neer. "Hebben je ouders nooit wat verteld? Weerwolven kunnen zelfs hun beste vrienden iets aan doen!" "Je hebt geluk dat Foppe ons wakker maakte met zijn geschreeuw." "Ja, en dat Sirius opmerkte dat je bed leeg was, anders hadden we je nooit komen zoeken." "En je hebt pech dat je niet bent gepakt door de leraren." "Ze zijn ondertussen allemaal uit bed." "Beter gepakt worden door een leraar dan door een weerwolf. Ik ben benieuwd of jij gaat slagen voor je SLIJMBALlen." Na die laatste woorden van Sirius barstte Peter in tranen uit. Hij klampte zich vast aan zijn twee vrienden. "Ik wilde gewoon laten zien dat ik ook een Griffoendor ben en ik wilde aan Remus laten zien dat ik niet meer bang voor hem ben en dat we nog steeds zijn vrienden zijn!" Sirius en James schudde zich los van Peter. "Kom, we gaan daar zitten wachten, met de mantel over ons heen zodat niemand ons ziet." Zei James.

Toen ze daar zo met zijn drieën zaten, brandde er een lichtje op bij James. "Jongens, luister. Ik weet een mooi cadeau voor Remus om het weer goed te maken met hem." Zei James. "Oh! Je gaat vertellen dat je met Lily gezoend hebt, daar knapt hij wel van op!" zei Sirius. "Vertel jij hem dan over je geheime liefde voor Anne?" ketste James de bal terug. "Dan vertel ik hem dat- dat-" maar Wormstaart kon niets bedenken. James en Sirius moesten lachen om het gezicht dat Peter erbij trok. "Ik bedoelde eigenlijk dat we Faunaten voor hem kunnen worden. Dan transformeren we bij iedere volle maan mee en houden hem gezelschap. Ik heb gelezen dat weerwolven dieren vaak niets doen. En misschien kunnen we professor Slakhoorn wel een Wolfsworteldrank laten maken. Dat is een nieuwe drank, pas ontdekt. Het zou kunnen helpen." Zei James. Peter zag niet dat Sirius en James even naar elkaar keken en knikten.

De nacht ging langzaam voorbij. De drie waren toch nog in slaap gevallen. Peter was de eerste die wakker werd. "Jongens, kom het gehuil is voorbij!" zei Peter en maakte zijn vrienden wakker. Ze liepen opnieuw naar de Beukwilg. Onder het gat zagen ze Remus liggen. Hij zag er niet uit. "Kom, we brengen hem naar de ziekenzaal." Stelde Peter voor. Dit keer was hij dapper genoeg en lukte het in één keer om door het gat te gaan. Sirius volgde. Sirius en Peter tilden Remus op en James hees hem uit de tunnel. Met zijn drieën droegen ze hun beste vriend door de doodstille gangen naar de ziekenzaal toe, waar madame Plijster al aan het wachten was op zijn komst. Sirius wierp een blik op Anne om te zien of ze wel sliep. "Kunnen we bij hem blijven tot hij wakker wordt? We weten het nog maar net." Zei James met een zielig stemmetje. Madame Plijster stemde toe.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Dagje Zweinsveld

Hoofdstuk 6: Dagje Zweinsveld

Remus werd wakker. Zijn hoofd bonkte. Hij wilde opstaan. Hij moest naar de ziekenzaal zien te komen voordat iedereen wakker was. Hij probeerde op te staan maar iets hield hem tegen. Hij wilde het weg slaan maar opende zijn ogen en zag dat het madame Plijster was die hem gelijk een goedje in zijn mond goot zonder waarschuwing. Hij spuugde het net zo snel weer uit, het smaakte zo vies. "Hoe kom ik hier?" vroeg hij verward aan madame Plijster. Ineens verscheen Sirius zijn gezicht boven hem en die van James en toen ook nog eens die van Peter. Remus schrok ervan. Zijn ogen gingen van het ene naar het andere gezicht. "Wat is dit?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Ik laat jullie wel even alleen." Zei madame Plijster en vertrok. Toen madame Plijster weg was, begonnen ze met zijn drieën tegelijk te praten. James leek het op te merken en seinde de andere twee in. "We hebben een cadeau voor je." Zei James. "Ja, om het goed te maken!" vulde Peter aan. "Maanling, wij gaan ons best doen om Faunaten te worden!" Eindigde Sirius trots. "Maanling? Faunaten?" Remus snapte het niet echt. "Nou Wormstaart kreeg zijn bijnaam omdat hij altijd zo piepend praat. En jij krijgt een bijnaam door, nou ja, je - harig probleempje." Zei Sirius en haalde zijn schouders op. "En wij gaan Faunaten worden zodat je niet meer alleen hoeft te zijn, Maanling." Zei James. Er verscheen een glimlach op Remus zijn gezicht. "Hmm, Maanling. Ik vind het wel wat hebben, maar weten jullie wel zeker dat jullie Faunaten willen worden. Het is gevaarlijk en het is geen pretje om te veranderen." Zei Remus. "Sirius en ik zijn er eigenlijk al wat langer mee bezig. We proberen sinds vorig jaar al om Faunaten te worden, dat maakt het rondsluipen in het kasteel wat makkelijker." Biechtte James eerlijk op. "Maar nu kunnen we het voor een beter doel gebruiken." Zei Sirius.

Ze praatten Remus bij over alles wat er gebeurd was de dag ervoor, van het gedoe tussen James en Lily tot en met Anne die aangevallen was. De drie jongens verlieten de kamer toen Lily binnen was gekomen. Remus glimlachte naar Lily. "Dus." Zei hij en haalde een wenkbrauw op. "Jij en James?" zei hij grijnzend. Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, dat was een foutje. Potter doet altijd zo gemeen tegen Severus. Ik wil niet mijn beste vriend verliezen. Ik bedoel maar, ik kan beter omgaan met hem dan met mijn vriendinnen." Zei Lily. "Maar je twijfelt." Zei Remus plagerig en met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Lily wapperde een keer met haar hand op en neer voor haar gezicht alsof ze een vlieg weg joeg. "Nee, helemaal niet. Potter is een arrogante kwal. Hij denk dat hij o zo belangrijk en slim is, maar hij laat wel zijn vriend in de steek." Zei ze. Remus grijnsde. "Oke." Zei hij. "Nee, echt waar!" verzekerde Lily hem. "Ik geloof je." Remus hief zijn handen lachend in de lucht.

Lily was later nog terug gekomen, vlak voordat hij weer weg mocht van madame Plijster. Van heel zijn 'harig probleempje' zoals Sirius het nu noemde, was dankzij madame Plijster niets meer te zien. Zijn spieren deden alleen nog heel veel pijn, maar daar had hij doorheen leren lopen. "Gelukkig dat het allemaal weer goed is tussen jou en je vrienden. Maar eh, je bewaart mijn geheim toch zeker ook wel?" vroeg Lily. Remus keek haar grijnzend aan. "Welk geheim bedoel je? Dat geheim waarvan je tegen mij verteld hebt dat het niet zo is?" vroeg hij grijnzend. Lily knikte. "Dat ja." Zei ze zachtjes. "Ik zie je nog wel." Zei Remus, toen Lily's vriendinnen eraan kwamen gelopen. Remus ging bij zijn vrienden zitten. "Al wat wijzer geworden?" vroeg Remus vrolijk en gaf James een vriendelijke klap op zijn rug. "Het is ons nog niet gelukt. Maar we komen er wel." Zei Sirius.

Zes weken en nog één volle maan kropen voorbij. Het leven van een vijfdejaars student aan Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocuspocus was vermoeiend. Het was 's ochtends vroeg opstaan, eten, lessen volgen, huiswerk maken, avond eten en dan 's avonds opnieuw huiswerk maken, leren of Zwerkbaltraining. Het was dan ook een opluchting toen eindelijk hun eerste dag Zweinsveld gepland stond. Remus plofte op de bank neer, het was nog vroeg. "Straks naar Zweinsveld, eindelijk." Zei hij met een zucht, terwijl hij zijn boek van toverdranken open sloeg en begon te lezen. "Ja, ik vind dat we dat echt wel verdiend hebben." Zei Sirius. James knikte instemmend. "Zolang Chang maar geen training plant. Ik zou dan echt niet komen hoor." Zei hij. Peter had verschillende boeken open liggen en bekeek ze verstrooid. "Ik weet niet hoor. Misschien blijf ik wel hier. Het is allemaal zo moeilijk en allemaal zo veel." Zei Peter. "Nee, Wormstaart, je gaat gewoon mee." Zei Remus en klopte de jongen op zijn schouder. "Dan kunnen we er allemaal even tussenuit, in plaats van alleen ik." Zei hij grijnzend.

Als Chang al op het laatste moment een training had gepland, dan was dat in ieder geval pas toen zij al lang en breed in Zweinsveld waren. "Waar eerst? De drie bezemstelen? Zonko's? Zacharinus? Of het Krijsend Krot?" vroeg Remus, terwijl ze onderweg waren. "Krijsend Krot doen we straks wel een keer. Ik lust wel een Boterbiertje." Zei James. En zo vervolgden ze hun weg naar de Drie Bezemstelen. Daar namen ze plaats. "Vier Boterbiertjes alsjeblieft. Ik trakteer." Zei Remus en glimlachte. Hij voelde in zijn zakken en haalde wat Goudstukken tevoorschijn. Toen de barman met de biertjes aan kwam betaalde hij ze. "Bedankt he." Zei hij. Hij zwaaide naar Lily, die samen met Severus ook in de Drie Bezemstelen waren. De drie anderen keken om en James wilde opstaan. Remus hield hem tegen. "Geloof me, James. Je wilt Sneep voortaan met rust laten." Zei hij tegen de jongen en grijnsde. "In ieder geval waar Lily bij is." James snoof en nam daarna een grote slok van zijn Boterbier. "Secretus met rust laten." Mopperde hij. "Kijk dan! Hij vraagt er toch gewoon om." James keek naar Severus, die met Lily aan het lachen was over iets dat in een boek stond. Remus nam een laatste slok van zijn Boterbier. "Kom, dan gaan we ergens anders naartoe, voordat je hem wat doet." Zei Remus en stond op. Met tegenzin kreeg hij James mee de Drie Bezemstelen uit, gevolgd door Sirius en Peter. Misschien had Lily gelijk en was hij echt tot klassenoudste benoemd om James en Sirius in toom te houden.

Remus beende stevig door, richting het Krijsend Krot. Er waren niet veel leerlingen die daar durfden te komen. Hij bleef stil staan toen het huis net in beeld kwam en keek om. Zijn vrienden kwamen achter hem aan. "Nou, wie gaat er mee naar het Krijsend Krot?" vroeg hij en wreef in zijn handen. Peter schudde gelijk zijn hoofd, Sirius schuifelde wat op en neer en James keek weg. "Niemand?" zei hij verbaasd, hij had juist zo'n zin om ze mee in het Krijsend Krot te nemen en ze te laten zien waar hij veranderde.

"Kijk eens wie we daar hebben." Hoorde hij plotseling. Remus draaide zich om. "Rietje en co." Het was Valom, met een stel van zijn achterbakse vrienden. Remus sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en keek de jongen aan. "Te bang om naar het Krijsend Krot te gaan? Weet je. De verhalen gaan dat er één spook de baas is. Een jongen uit Zwadderich zou er naartoe getrokken zijn en door een Griffoendor vermoord zijn. Hij spookt daar nog steeds rond om op Griffoendors te jagen." Vertelde Valom. Remus snoof. "Noem een object wat ik binnen zou kunnen vinden en ik ga het halen voor je." Zei Remus en keek de jongen strak aan. Die keek eigenlijk verbaasd, net als de anderen die hij bij zich had. "Oké, ga een vork halen." Zei de jongen simpelweg. Remus draaide zich om naar zijn vrienden. "Loopt er iemand mee?" vroeg hij. De jongens deinsden wat achteruit. "Oké, dan ga ik alleen." Zei hij en beende naar het Krijsend Krot.

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Remus kon in het donker de weg er zelfs nog vinden en nam niet alleen een vork, maar een heel bestekset mee. "Oh, he Valom. Ik heb dat spook gesproken en je verhaal klopt niet helemaal. Hij zei dat hij vermoord was door ene Stefano Valom en dat hij nu wachtte tot een van de kleinkinderen van hem het Krijsend Krot bezochten. Ik zei dat jij op mij stond te wachten. Hij ging zich even voorbereiden en komt er zo aan." Zei Remus en haalde zijn schouders op. Remus huilde van het lachen toen de Zwadderaars als een stelletje angsthazen weg renden. James, Sirius en Peter stonden lijkbleek om zich heen te kijken. "Waar denken jullie dat de tunnel onder de Beukwilg naartoe leid?" vroeg Remus, toen hij weer wat kon stoppen met lachen en wees met zijn duim naar het Krijsend Krot. James en Sirius begonnen te bulderen van het lachen toen ze het eenmaal doorhadden. Peter lachte zenuwachtig mee. "Wormstaart, professor Perkamentus heeft de Beukwilg en het Krijsend Krot laten neerzetten voor mij, zodat ik niemand in gevaar zou brengen." Maakte Remus duidelijk.

Die avond in de Grote Zaal bekeken ze wat ze allemaal hadden gekocht. Wat voor spullen ze konden gebruiken om lol te trappen in de les. Zo hadden ze een drankje gekocht die de drinker ervan liet kotsen en een toverstok die niet kon toveren en nog veel meer. Zo konden ze mooi Sneep en Valom voor de gek houden, zonder dat die wisten wie het gedaan had. Hun tafel lag ook helemaal vol met snoepgoed uit Zacharinus dat ze eerlijk aan het verdelen waren. "Ik kan nu al net wachten tot het volgende uitstapje Zweinsveld." Zei James enthousiast.


End file.
